Science and Magic
by AK1028
Summary: AU, based on my 'A Boy in Time' universe. Poof is finally has become a fairy godparent and is assigned to Jimmy Neutron's son, Fredrick. Things get really hairy right off as Fredrick doesn't believe Poof and even hairier when Timmy Turner is transferred to Retroville, Texas. Summary inside! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Prologue

**Science and Magic**

**Introduction:** This is alternate universe story so let me explain a little.

After returning to Dimmsdale after time traveling with his uncle, Timmy and his parents were in a car accident. Timmy's parents died and Timmy lost his memories of his fairy family. But, he did not lose the memories of his uncle and the adventures that they had. Naturally, seeing that Timmy could not identify Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof (who was born three months before) and seeing that the fact that the Johnsons took him in after the accident, Jorgen stripped Timmy of his fairies.

The Darkness was defeated by Turbo Thunder and Nacey. Nacey was upset that Timmy didn't even remember her and that caused her not to marry Henry...and not have Phillip. Jorgen was there for her like she was several times before and as was the Tooth Fairy.

Cosmo and Wanda retired after stating that no one would be like Timmy or ever would be. Poof, who remembered Timmy clearly, decided to become a fairy godparent to find his god brother and hopefully restore his memory.

Poof, now twenty years old in human years, had just passed his test. He was ecstatic that he was finally a fairy godparent and he vowed that he would find Timmy. Much to Poof's dismay, he was assigned to Retroville, Texas. Naturally, Poof argued that he did want to be assigned to Dimmsdale, California but he was denied by the king himself.

With much sadness, Poof headed to Retroville. Little did he know that was going to be assigned to the son of James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron and his wife, Cynthia "Cindy" Marie Vortex, Fredrick Albert Neutron. Jimmy had never forgotten Timmy but because of the accident, Timmy forgot about all about Jimmy and that's where our story begins….


	2. The Meeting

It was a typical day for eight year old Fredrick Albert Neutron. His dad was gone to work and his mom was getting him ready for school. It was hard seeing that he was the son of thee James Isaac Neutron and thee Cynthia Marie Vortex.

He boarded the bus with his younger sister. Fredrick looked a lot like his dad when he was eight and his sister, Amelia Samantha Neutron, looked a lot like her mother when she was eight. Fredrick was a miserable kid. He was always teased that he had funny hair. One time, someone called him _"fudge head"_.

When he told his father, he just laughed. Fredrick couldn't believe it. Although, Fredrick never knew the reason why for it reminded Jimmy of Cosmo. Cosmo used to call him that when he was younger.

According to Fredrick, Jimmy was insensitive jerk. Amanda thought that dad was the best especially when he told them stories about his childhood. Fredrick wanted to wish away his problems but he knew that wasn't at all possible. Wishing was just not possible. Unknown to him, his problems were going to be solved soon enough.

Poof had arrived in Retroville, Texas and noticed the effect it had on him. He was bulgy now. Poof looked a lot like Timmy only he had purple messy hair, purple eyes, a purple dress shirt, light purple jeans, dark purple shoes, a crown, wings, and a wand.

Poof had never been to Retroville and he never knew that Timmy was once here when he was a kid. Poof found the address of Fredrick Albert Neutron. He floated by the window where he saw a thirty-two year old Cindy, working from her home.

Poof was curious. Naturally, he was expecting a work-alcoholic parent but not one who was at home working. Poof decided to investigate a little further and found out where Jimmy was working.

Jimmy was working at Pomona University as a college professor. Poof could've sworn that he had seen Jimmy somewhere before. Shrugging it off, Poof decided to go to the house to wait for Fredrick to find him.

Fredrick got home, ran upstairs to his room, and slammed the door closed. He said, "It's not fair! Constantly bullied, being made fun of because I'm the son of Jimmy Neutron, and my annoying sister!" He picked up an eight ball which Poof had hid in. Poof had heard this story from his parents and how that's how they hid from Timmy.

Fredrick added, "I just wish that I could just have some fun!" He threw the ball and Poof came out. Poof offered, "I could grant that wish if you want." Fredrick perked up at the sight of Poof and freaked out. Fredrick tried to yell but Poof covered his mouth. For Poof, it was like living his parents' story all over again.


	3. Convince me

Fredrick finally spoke after Poof uncovered his mouth and whispered, "Who are you?" Poof answered, smiling, "My name is Poof and I'm your fairy godparent." Fredrick slowly smiled and busted out laughing. Poof asked, "What's so funny?"

Fredrick responded, "There's no such thing as fairies. Everyone knows that." Poof perked up. He wasn't expecting this…not in the least. He asked Fredrick, "Well, how do you explain my presence here?" The young genius explained, "That's simple. I must have slipped, hit my head, and now I'm seeing things." Poof was shocked.

He wasn't expecting to be up against a genius. Jorgen had told him that Fredrick was pretty smart but he wasn't expecting this. Poof asked, "How can I proof to you that I'm real?" Fredrick answered, "Well, show me something magical."

Poof smiled. Now, that he could arrange! Poof responded, "You got it!" With a wave of his wand, he poofed back to Fairy World with his first godchild and maybe that this kid could help him find Timmy.

With another poof, the two found themselves in the most magical places, Fairy World. With seeing this, the young genius was stunned that he was wrong. He turned to Poof and asked, "Okay, I believe you but why me?"

Poof explained, "That's because you have a miserable life. You are constantly bullied; you're being made fun of because of your father, and your annoying sister." Fredrick perked up and asked, "Does this mean that mom and dad are bad parents?" Poof got serious déjà vue as he was trying to fight back tears.

He was the only one in Fairy World that hadn't gotten over Timmy losing his memories like that. Fredrick noticed and asked his fairy godfather, "Are you okay?" Poof turned to Fredrick and smiled. He answered, "I will be."

He added, "Let me explain the rules over some lunch and then I tell you what's on my mind." Fredrick liked the sound of that and responded, "Sounds great, Poof!" Poof giggled and for the first time, in a long time, he felt whole.


	4. Past is catching up with the present

Fredrick and Poof quickly became good friends as Poof was introducing Fredrick to all of the fairies, even his own family. Finally, the two got to Chet Fairy and ordered their meal. Fredrick was told all of the rules.

Finally, after a ton of explaining, he asked his godfather, "So, why were you going to cry earlier?" Poof sighed and answered, "Well, a long time ago, I was a fairy god brother to a human named Timmy Turner." Fredrick asked, "Can you tell me about him?" Poof smiled and answered, "I thought you never ask!"

At those words, Poof told Fredrick all about Timmy and the times that they had shared. Even about the car accident that took his god brother from him. At the end of his story; Poof added, "And from that day forward, I decided to find Timmy and hopefully restore his memory." Fredrick thought for a moment and asked, "Poof, how old would Timmy be now?" Poof thought for a moment too and answered, "Thirty-two, I guess."

Fredrick frowned at Poof's answer and told Poof, sadly, "Then, he would be too old for fairies?" Poof's expression faded as he realized that Fredrick was right. "You're right, Fredrick." Poof said, sadly. Fredrick told him, "Well, he may be too old but we could and try restoring his memories, if you want." Poof's smile returned as he hugged his godchild. He said, "That would be great! Thanks so much, Fredrick!" Fredrick responded, "Anything for my fairy godparent."

Two months quickly went by as Fredrick and Poof got closer as friends. They were inventing and wishing for things to restore Timmy's memories of his fairies. Fredrick just loved having Poof around and vice versa. Jimmy turned to Cindy one morning when Fredrick didn't come to the breakfast table yet again.

Jimmy asked, "Cindy, where's Fredrick?" Cindy shrugged and Amelia came in. She told her father, "My dumb brother locked himself in his room again. He's inventing something again. I swear that is so unhealthy." Cindy told her, "It is okay, Amelia. Your father was a lot like that when he was Fredrick's age."

Jimmy checked his watch and said, "Wow, I'm going to be late! I don't want to miss the lecture!" He kissed Cindy on the cheek as well as Amanda. He told his two girls, "Tell Fredrick I love him!" With that, Jimmy ran off to the University, unaware who was the person lecturing….


	5. Reunited, sort of

Jimmy got to the University and got into the lecture hall. His boss, Dean Kane, cleared his throat. Jimmy was glad. He made it just in time! Dean Kane spoke into the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you the newest astronomer coming to us all the way from Dimmsdale, California….Doctor Timothy Turner!" As Jimmy gasped in total surprise, a thirty-two year old man came onto the stage. Timmy still had his bucked teeth, his messy brown hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a green dress shirt, a white lab coat, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Jimmy couldn't believe it! Timmy Turner had returned! Timmy cleared his throat and said, "Thank you, Dean Kane. I would like thank you all for your time that you gave up to hear me speak today. Just recently, I have made a discovery of several planets and moons. It is unknown if they can stain live at this time but I am really excited about this discovery." One of the college students raised his hand and asked, "Is it true that you're the nephew of Doctor Emmet Brown and that you're one of the first time travelers?" Timmy smiled and answered, "Yes, it sure is." Jimmy gasped again.

Timmy was related to the inventor of time travel and one of the first time travelers? Jimmy couldn't believe it. Timmy certainly had changed in twenty six years. Everyone was quite stunned as Timmy changed the subject, "Now, this isn't about my uncle but about my discovery." Jimmy was impressed by all Timmy's seriousness to stick to the subject. At the end of the lecture, Dean Kane approached Jimmy with Timmy right behind him. Dean Kane said, "James, I want you to meet Doctor Timothy Turner. Timothy, this is James Neutron." Timmy smiled at Jimmy and said, "Pleased to meet you."

Timmy extended his hand, in hopes of a handshake but Jimmy hugged him instead. Timmy didn't accept the hug and asked Dean Kane, "Uh, Dean Cane, why is James hugging me?" Jimmy perked up and slowly let go of Timmy. He looked at Timmy in shock and asked, "You don't remember me?" Timmy shook his head and answered, "Uh, no." Dean Kane spoke up when he saw that Jimmy was hurt.

He explained, "You see, James, Timothy was in a car accident when he was ten years old and it took most of his memories away." Timmy added, "And I really don't remember much. Granted, I remember the adventure I had with my uncle when I was nine and my parents but…everything else is pretty much a blur." Timmy pushed away his hair away from his head and he showed Jimmy the scar that he got from the accident. The scar was a long scratch about five inches long.

Jimmy gasped and asked him, "So, you don't remember me….or Cosmo and Wanda?" The next question confirmed Jimmy's worst fears. Timmy asked, blankly, "Who?" Dean Kane shot Jimmy a look and asked, "Who are Cosmo and Wanda?" Jimmy didn't know for sure but he always suspected that Cosmo and Wanda were indeed Timmy's fairies. He answered the best he could, "They were Timmy's fairy computer programs." Timmy perked up and responded, "Really? I had fairy computer programs? I don't remember that…." Jimmy couldn't believe it.

'_This car accident that Turner was in must have been really traumatic for him if he forgot Cosmo and Wanda.'_ Jimmy thought to himself. Dean Kane excused himself, "I can see that you two have a lot of catching up to do so I'll see you two later." With that, Dean Kane left. Timmy smiled and told Jimmy, "Like Annie would say, that's many twos." Jimmy turned to Timmy and offered, "How would you like for us to talk over dinner?"

Timmy asked Jimmy, "Uh, do you mind if I bring my wife and kids?" Jimmy smiled and answered, "Sure, Turner." Timmy smiled back at Jimmy. Jimmy bit his lower lip, hoping that would restore Timmy's memories of him but no such luck. Timmy responded, "Thanks, Neutron." Jimmy saw that Timmy's facial expression was neutral and sighed. _'This could take a while.'_ Jimmy thought to himself. With that, they headed to the hotel that Timmy was staying at.

Trixie was deeply worried about her husband. She knew that Timmy should been back already but just then, the door opened. Timmy was there along with Jimmy. Trixie saw him and smiled. She ran over to him and said, "Timmy!" With that, she kissed her husband right smack on the lips. After they broke out of their kiss, Timmy turned to Jimmy and said, "James Neutron, I like you to meet my wife, Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Rose Tang. Trixie, this is James Isaac Neutron."

Trixie and Jimmy shook hands as Jimmy told Trixie, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Turner." Trixie smiled and told Jimmy, "Please, call me Trixie, Mr. Neutron." Jimmy smiled back and told her, "While we're on name changes, call me Jimmy." Trixie nodded as two eight year old kids ran into the room. They both yelled, "Daddy!" They both hugged Timmy's left leg.

Jimmy saw them and thought the eight year old boy was a dead ringer for Timmy at his age only his hair was black like his mother's. The eight year old girl was a dead ringer for Trixie at her age only her hair was brown like her father's. Timmy bent down to his children's eye level and hugged them. He said, as he let go of them, "Tommy, Tammy, I want you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Jimmy Neutron."

Timmy looked up and told Jimmy, "Jimmy, these are our children." He pointed to Tommy and introduced him, "This is Tom _"Tommy"_ Turner." He now pointed at Tammy and added, "And this is Tammy Turner." Jimmy smiled at the two children and told them, "It's nice to meet you." Tommy asked his dad, "Is he a genius like you dad?"

Timmy laughed and answered, "Yes, Tommy but he's far smarter than me." Tammy responded, "Smarter than you? Is that possible?" Trixie smiled and giggled as did Timmy. Jimmy found it strange that Timmy was as smart as him now. But, like he thought before, twenty six years did pass since he last saw him.

Jimmy asked Trixie, "Well, your husband and I thought it would be best if your family joined mine for dinner tonight. Would you like to join us?" Trixie smiled and answered, "It would be an honor. Besides, we do need to learn more about our new neighbors." Jimmy asked, "New neighbors?" Timmy answered, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Trixie and I were transferred here because I was offered a teaching job here at Pomona!" Jimmy smiled. He couldn't believe his good fortune!

Jimmy told him, "Turner, that's great!" Timmy told Jimmy, "Yeah it is. So, what can you tell me more about Cosmo and Wanda?" Jimmy nodded and responded, "I will explain when we get to my house. I'm really ecstatic for you to see Cindy again and meet our kids." Timmy shot Jimmy a look as Jimmy added, "Don't worry. It will all come back to you soon." Timmy responded, "I sure hope so." With that, the five of them headed to Jimmy's house.


	6. A Piece of the puzzle

Cindy was making dinner. Jimmy had called her and told her that he was brining a family of four to dinner. Jimmy also had told her that they were the new neighbors. Cindy was ecstatic to meet the new neighbors but she had no idea about who was about to walk through their door. She called to her two children, "Amelia, Fredrick! Come on down! We have guests!" Amelia was the first one downstairs. She asked her mom, thrilled, "Who is it, mommy?" Cindy answered, "Your father said that they are the new neighbors. But, he didn't say who they were…."

Her voice trailed off as she asked, "Where's your brother?" Amelia shrugged and answered, "Search me. He's probably still up in his room, inventing." Cindy rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how much Fredrick was acting now. He was like Jimmy back when Jimmy was eight. Just as she was about to go upstairs, Jimmy came through the front door. Jimmy told Timmy, "Now, be aware that Cindy knew you when you were eight like me. She's going to hug you."

Timmy asked, "Just one question. How did I get to Texas without my parents?" Before Jimmy could try and answer, Cindy came in. She smiled at the family. Jimmy came over to his wife and kissed her on the lips. They broke out of it as Jimmy asked the oblivious, "Where's Fredrick?" Cindy pointed upstairs and Jimmy sighed. _'Out of all the nights to be inventing, Fredrick had to pick this night! The night on Turner's return!'_ Jimmy thought to himself. Jimmy scoffed. He would deal with Fredrick later.

He introduced Timmy, "Cindy, I would like you to re-meet Doctor Timothy Turner." Cindy gasped at this and hugged Timmy. And again, Timmy didn't accept it. Cindy let go of him and looked at him, hurt. Jimmy sighed, sadly. It was going to be a long night. Luckily for Timmy, Trixie was there. Trixie went over to Cindy and introduced herself, "Mrs. Neutron, I'm Trixie Turner. It's nice to meet you." Cindy let go of Timmy and shook Trixie's hand. Tommy and Tammy came over. Tommy said, "I'm Tommy Turner." Tammy introduced herself and said, "And I'm Tammy Turner." Amelia came over and introduced herself, "I'm Amelia Neutron."

At that moment, Fredrick was running down the stairs. He saw the four strangers and asked, "Hey, what's going on here?" Jimmy yelled, "Never mind that. Why didn't you come down earlier? Is inventing too important to you?" Cindy responded, "He reminds me of you when you were a kid." The Turners laughed at that and slowly so did the Neutrons. Jimmy told his son, "You're off the hook this time." Jimmy forced his son to turn to Timmy. Timmy froze up automatically as seeing Fredrick. He looked back up at Jimmy and he spun around to Cindy.

Cindy looked at Timmy, curiously. _'How could he? How could he forget me and Jimmy…?'_ Cindy started to think but her thoughts were broken as Timmy hugged her. Jimmy perked up as did Trixie. The kids saw the same thing as Poof, who was disguised as Fredrick's pen, could've sworn…. Timmy let go of Cindy as he ran over to Jimmy. He hugged Jimmy and told him, "I remember, Jimmy! I remember!" Trixie asked, hopeful, "You do?" Timmy let go of Jimmy and answered, "Yes, I do!"

Timmy slowly started to explain, "I was eight years old and I didn't have anything for the science fair. I wasn't the greatest at science back then so I decided to come here to Retroville. I don't remember exactly why I chose Retroville but that's when I met Neutron." Jimmy hugged Timmy and told him, "I'm so relieved that you remembered, Turner!" Fredrick perked up and asked, "Turner?"

Jimmy let go of Timmy and told his son, "That's right, Fredrick. This is Doctor Timothy Turner. He's from Dimmsdale." _'Timothy? Wait, that's Timmy's true name! Instead of me finding him….he found me!'_ Poof thought to himself as Fredrick went right into shock. This certainly was going to be an interesting evening especially since Foop was listening in.


	7. An insurance policy

Foop anti-poofed back to Anti-Fairy World and went straight to his father. Anti-Cosmo asked, "What's the update?" Foop answered, "He's slowly starting to remember, father." Anti-Cosmo snarled. He didn't like the sound of that.

Timothy was the only god child that ever defeated him and no one else could. He was the one who caused the accident. He did it so Timothy would lose his fairy family and he could try and take over Fairy World. But, Poof got in his way. Poof was the one who didn't get over Timothy losing his memories and that caused him to be a very powerful fairy.

Seeing this, Foop was just as powerful and if the two went head-to-head, the battle would last on for hours. Anti-Cosmo weighed his options carefully. If he charged into action before learning exactly where Timothy was in remembering the fairies, he could lose. Foop asked his father, "Father, what about Fredrick?" Anti-Cosmo snarled and answered, "Fredrick is too much like his father. He's too smart and out of our league. We can't risk him finding out that we were the ones that caused Timothy to lose his memories."

Anti-Wanda asked, "Well, why can't we just blast him?" Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes. Sometimes she was such a twit! He answered, "Because Timothy has a very sharp forth dimensional sense. He would know that we would be coming." Anti-Cosmo's frown turned into a smile. He thought of another option. He turned to Foop and told him, "Foop, go back to Earth and get Poof's attention. If Poof is out of the way…." Foop smirked.

He responded, "Now, you're speaking my language, father." Anti-Cosmo added, "Just make sure that neither Jimmy nor Timmy sees you. If they do, Jimmy will know that something is wrong and as for Timmy…." Foop smiled and responded, "Don't worry, father. I'll be careful." With that, Foop anti-poofed back to Earth. But, Anti-Cosmo was still uneasy. He floated over to his wife and she asked, "Where are you going?" He answered, "I'm getting an insurance policy." With that, he anti-poofed somewhere, leaving Anti-Wanda alone.


	8. Finally reunited

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Fredrick ran into the bathroom. He had to be alone after what he had just discovered. Poof appeared as he shrieked happily. He told Fredrick, "I can't believe it! Timmy is here!" Fredrick pointed out, "Poof, in case you haven't noticed but he only remembered dad…not you."

Poof frowned but then quickly smiled. He responded, "That's true but if Jimmy met Timmy when he was eight, he would know mom and dad!" Fredrick tapped his chin and said, "That's true." Just then, an anti-poof captured both of their attentions. Foop had arrived.

Meanwhile, everyone was worried about Fredrick. Cindy asked, "What is taking Fredrick so long?" Jimmy told her, "I'll go check on him." Timmy offered, "I'll go with you." With that, the two re-united friends headed to the bathroom.

Jimmy knocked and asked, "Fredrick, are you okay?" No answer. Timmy knocked now and asked, "Fredrick, it is Timmy. Are you okay?" No answer. Jimmy turned the doorknob and opened the door. Fredrick was gone! Timmy asked, "What the-? Where did Fredrick go?" Jimmy responded, "That's what I want to know." Jimmy decided to get one of his inventions to search for his son. Little did they know Fredrick had gone to Anti-Fairy World?

Fredrick, Poof, and Foop were now in Anti-Fairy World. Fredrick asked, "Okay, why did you bring us here?" Foop answered, "So I destroy Poof once and for all." Poof snarled at his counterpart and the two started to duke it out.

Anti-Cosmo returned and saw that his son was keeping Poof busy. Now was his chance. Meanwhile, back in Retroville, Jimmy's gadget wasn't finding Fredrick. Jimmy told them, "My invention isn't working." Cindy wondered, "Where could he have gone?" Timmy put his hand to his head. Trixie asked, "Timmy, are you okay?"

Timmy answered, "Something's wrong, Trixie. My forth dimensional sense is bothering me." With that, a poof happened and just then, Cosmo and Wanda appeared. Jimmy saw the two and called out, "Cosmo, Wanda!" Wanda shouted, "Jimmy!" Cosmo shouted, "Fudge head!" With that, something in Timmy's head clicked. He was starting to remember and just in time.


	9. An Old Family Blend, FOP and JN style

Meanwhile, back in Anti-Fairy World, Poof defeated Foop and he and Fredrick were staring down Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo was smirking. He had gotten his _"insurance policy"_ and he was ready for anything that the two of them could throw at them. Well, not everything. Poof told him, "Give it up, uncle. Foop is defeat and in one wish, your castle will be destroyed." Anti-Cosmo laughed, manically.

He told Poof, "You think that James' son has the wishing capacity of Timothy Turner? Have you forgotten that James didn't even know that we were real and even though your brother tried to proof if to him, he failed miserably? I mean, why else does he not remember?" Fredrick shot back, "Don't try and pass the buck, Anti-Cosmo. We know that you Anti-Fairies were the reason Timmy lost his memories!"

Anti-Cosmo perked up and asked, "How do you know that?" Anti-Wanda anti-poofed in and told him, "I told them." Anti-Cosmo shot her a look as she was not using her _"country"_ accent. Just then, a white enveloped Anti-Wanda and turned into Nacey. Anti-Cosmo snarled at her appearance. He said, under his breath, "Darn you, magical being." Nacey smiled and responded, "Thank you very much."

After saying that, she explained, "You see, once I captured your wife, I was able to disguise myself as her to check on a hutch. That's when I discovered that you Anti-Fairies were behind Timmy's car accident. With that information, I tipped off four other fairies to your deed." Anti-Cosmo thought for a second and said, "Let's see. Poof is one. Who are the other three?" With an atomic poof, Jorgen appeared. Anti-Cosmo snarled and added, "Jorgen Von Strangle. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Jorgen pointed his wand at Anti-Cosmo and told him, "One bad move and I blast you to the next century for what you did to Turner." Anti-Cosmo smiled and responded, "But, Turner will never remember. Not as long as Cosmo and Wanda stay far away from him." Nacey cracked a smile. Anti-Cosmo perked up and for the first time in a long time, he started to sweat. _'She couldn't have. Could she?'_ Anti-Cosmo thought to himself.

Foop got up and before he could attack Poof from behind, someone decked him. Foop landed on the ground with a black eye. Anti-Cosmo spun around and saw thirty two year old…..Timmy Turner. Anti-Cosmo perked up and said, "No, that's impossible!" Timmy turned to Anti-Cosmo and revealed that he was wearing his old pink cap. Cosmo and Wanda appeared in a poof. Poof smiled at the sight of his brother and floated over to him, hopeful. But, before Poof could ask a question, Anti-Cosmo tried to attack.

Anti-Cosmo launched a dark pulse at Poof. Jorgen and Nacey tried to stop it but it was Jimmy who saved Poof. Jimmy pushed Poof and himself out of the line of fire. Poof looked up and saw Fredrick's father. Anti-Cosmo also saw Jimmy and snarled. He said, angrily, "Neutron!" Timmy asked, jokily, "What am I chopped liver?" Timmy turned to his fairies and wished, "I wish I had a butterfly net!" With a wave of their wands, a butterfly net appeared in Timmy's hands. With one swoop, he caught Anti-Cosmo and Foop. Wanda told him, "Nice one, Timmy!" Timmy smiled and responded, "It feels good doing that again."

Jimmy turned to Poof and asked, "Poof, are you okay?" Poof nodded and flew over to Timmy. Poof asked, "Doctor Timothy Turner?" Timmy shook his head and answered, "No, Poof. It's Timmy to you." Upon hearing that, Poof hugged his brother, with tears in his eyes. Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, how that's just sick."

Jorgen took the butterfly net and responded, "I know two are and I know where you can fix that…in good old Abacatraz." Nacey turned to Timmy and told him, "Great work, Timmy." She turned to Jimmy and added, "And you as well, Jimmy." Both boys responded, "Thanks, Nance." Poof turned to Timmy and asked, "So, what happens now?"

Timmy answered, "Well, you can continue to work for Fredrick and Amelia and Cosmo and Wanda can work for my kids." He added, "That is, if you want." Poof answered, "I'm just glad that you're back, big brother!" Jimmy wrapped his arm around his best friend and added, "That goes double for me." Timmy smiled as he was glad that all of his memories were back and so was Jimmy.

* * *

_End. Please r&r!_


End file.
